


After the TV Quits Flickering

by BangAndBlame_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Meta, Post-Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-14
Updated: 2003-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangAndBlame_Archivist/pseuds/BangAndBlame_Archivist
Summary: by Joyce BGauda Prime Meta





	After the TV Quits Flickering

**Author's Note:**

> Note from oracne, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Bang and Blame](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Bang_and_Blame), a Blake’s 7 archive, which has been offline for several years. To keep the works available for readers and scholars, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after June 2017. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Bang and Blame collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BangAndBlame/profile).

My favorite type of BLAKE'S 7 story to read is a post- Gauda Prime story where Blake and/or Blake's clone survives. My main requirement is that somehow there be a Blake of some type in the PGP story. As far as the other characters go, I am flexible. I will believe anything the writer proposes, including even that Cally and Gan are alive. I can believe in Sheila Paulson's JABBERWOCKY universe just as easily as one where only Blake, Vila, and Avon survive. I prefer, though, that everyone survive, including Jenna. I think it's somewhat fanciful to include Cally and Gan, but I'll accept it. I don't even mind Travis being added, and as far as I'm concerned he is the ONLY character in B7 who definitely does die.

None of my reasons why everyone can survive to be in a "fifth series" are original with me. Aside from Travis, we never actually see anyone at all definitely die except for Blake, and I frankly refuse to believe Blake died. Blake assumes Gan is dead, but he also doesn't hang around for long. Avon assumes Cally died. Blake only says Jenna died. I just assume medical help somehow arrived in time for Blake at GP, and he survived. My other alternative is to maintain the clone still survives or that it was the clone at GP. One way or another, either Blake or the clone survives elsewhere if I have to accept the bloody death of a GP Blake. Blake is the only one with blood on him in the massacre. Avon is still smiling when the TV series ends. So it's not unbelievable that everyone else did survive GP.

The reason I most enjoy the PGP stories where everyone survives is that the series needs more than just to stop abruptly at Gauda Prime. These are all wonderful characters that we love, and I enjoy continuing to see them in action. I especially like stories where Blake and Avon have to resolve their differences and where they have to learn to work together again to maintain the rebellion against the Federation. I don't necessarily have to have them winning, however.

I also like the interactions of the old and new crews. I find Tarrant, Dayna, and Soolin to be wonderful characters and I like to see their interactions with Blake and Jenna. I think PGP stories allow fan writers the most flexibility, because everything up to Gauda Prime can only be done in a limited number of ways, unless one goes to a totally alternate universe and changes some events that are actually in the TV series. There is a definite perverse logic to PGP stories. It's a fan's right to carry on the flame of a series after it becomes defunct. It is fans who need to explore the new seasons that only happen on paper or the computer monitor after the actual TV screen quits flickering.


End file.
